U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,961 granted on Apr. 30, 1996 describes earlier machines for producing cotton candy by melting granular sugar and ejecting the same from spinning heads upon an interior surface of a tub from which the cotton candy or floss was picked-up on wooden sticks. Cotton candy lovers experienced "sticky" fingers when tearing-off "bite" size portions of cotton candy from such cotton candy cones.
In recent years a few cotton candy producers attempted crushing the natural fluffy candy into flat bricks, but this is undesirable because the "fluffiness" of the candy is destroyed.
The machine of the latter patent is capable of manufacturing "bite" size cotton candy balls on an extremely high speed basis absent labor intensiveness. However, until the present invention, the packaging of such "bite" size cotton candy balls was labor intensive.